1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet accessory, and more particularly to a quick-installation structure of a toilet seat cover assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is an important thing to clean a toilet seat cover assembly. A connecting member is used to connect the toilet seat cover assembly and the toilet. The connecting member needs a tool for installation. The present invention is to solve the problem of installing the toilet seat cover assembly without a tool.
In addition, when in use, the toilet seat cover has to be cleaned and disinfected regularly in order to keep the environmental sanitation. Sometimes, it is necessary to replace with a new one. The user has to use a tool to disassemble the conventional toilet seat cover assembly. This is time-consuming and laborious.